deadhighfandomcom-20200214-history
002 Independency
Mandatory Event 002 : Independency It's been almost two weeks since they came. Two weeks of pure hell for the innocent high school students of Belaya Rosa. Nobody knew where they came from; All everyone knew is that they needed to eliminate them to survive. How to kill a person that's already dead you say? It's simple really. Thanks to the quick analyzation of the students, they were able to confirm that decapitating it's head or crushing it would kill them. Sure the gymnasium was the best location to gather up the students, seeing that it could hold the whole student body without any problems and was the easiest one to access... But the supplies in there were rather limited. And the numbers of survivors, thankfully, kept increasing per week. With that in mind, the year representatives decided that they should go out and bring back supplies from the cafeteria. It was best to leave one representative to guard the safe haven, but the senior representative didn't want to leave either of the two behind. She knew that it was a poor and selfish decision, but Fiorella went along with it and told the students that she wanted to learn to trust them; That they needed to learn to defend themselves because the representatives wouldn't be always there for them especially if they needed to get supplies for them. "I can trust you guys keeping the headquarters safe, si?" Being able to persuade most of the survivors, the representatives left for their hunt. Leaving survivors eager to show to the representatives that they can depend on them in making the headquarters safe and untouched till they came back. Though a certain survivor wasn't that confident in herself and preferred if the representatives were there to protect them. After a few hours of waiting, the paranoid survivor couldn't take it anymore and sprinted towards the entrance, removing the barricade noisily, throwing the chairs and tables alike while the others were too shocked to move. The girl ran outside and shouted for the return of the representatives, attracting the attention of the undead. One tried to stop the girl from screaming and tried to pull her back into the gymnasium, but it was too late. By the time she got a good hold on the girl, they were already surrounded by the horde. "N-no... I was being a good girl! I tried to save this girl! NO!" The remaining students in the gymnasium tried to put the barricade up again, but they were overpowered by the incoming zombies, making it impossible to stop them from advancing inside the building. Panicked and pained screams echoed as the students were attacked. Some defended themselves, others fled to the upper floors while the others were just unfortunate. That was the first event that happened to the survivors that was impossible to forget. Summary: Draw/Write how your OC reacts to this event. Submissions: Only art submissions posted. Lit work is on the deviantart page. apple_woods_bravely_fights_despite_fear_by_lazy_lil_ninja-d51x3ih.png dh_event_independency_by_dragonbeastofshadows-d522m0e.png dh_event__independency_by_banished_shadow-d51zmfp.jpg Category:browse Category:Events